True Deep Desires
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: Yusuke and Hiei are sent a note saying that Kurama hs been kidnapped and only they are allowed to come and save him. As they make their way to save their good friend and teammate what will they have to face? And what horrors will Kurama be put through?
1. The Beginning of a New Mission

True Deep Desires

By: RoseSoldier

Chapter: 1 – The Beginning of a New Mission 

A/N: I hope this story will be better than my last attempt at a Kurama/Hiei story. This one _might_ have some Kurama/Yusuke stuff in it, but it'll just be for my entertainment. ; Anyways, this story is taking place a couple years after the "Dark Tournament."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or the show, period.. but any of my own characters I bring in I will own them.

"It's been about four years since the Dark Tournament," Kurama told himself, closing his emerald gaze. _Everything has been so peaceful. I have yet to be called for an assignment of any kind by Koenma and my mother has been put in no danger._ He thought to himself with his normal soft, kind look to his face. _Soon I'll be going to a decent college that I made it into. Since the Dark Tournament has ended I came home and spent all the time with mother and finishing school._

"Speaking of school…" Kurama spoke gently and stopped where he was standing and turned around, glancing at a school building. "I wonder if Yusuke and Kuwabara made it through the rest of school," he smiled and laughed a bit. "It wouldn't surprise me if they barely made it through because of Keiko," he laughed lightly once more, then blinked, his green gaze catching a quick flash of something.

Kurama narrowed his gaze softly. _I suppose I spoke too soon about things being peaceful…_he thought, the grip on the handle of his school bag tightening a bit. He continued to walk, keeping an eye open, then stopped and whipped around, bring his book bag around as well, then blinked, getting a slightly nervous look as his book bag was stopped where it was, a very unhappy looking fire demon standing there.

"This how you treat all your friends, fox?" Hiei asked, huffing lightly as he let the bag drop, rather glad he stayed on guard when he noticed Kurama narrow his gaze.

"Gomen nasai Hiei-chan," Kurama spoke an apology. "You never gave me the chance to figure out it was you, all my eyes caught was a quick flash of something," he tried to explain, giving his kind, but slightly nervous smile.

"Forget it," he muttered, looking off to the side.

"Did you want something, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his book bag back at his side, his emerald gaze watching Hiei closely.

"Where's the detective?" Hiei asked, rather coldly and in an annoyed tone.

"Yusuke?" Kurama questioned and then shook his head. "I haven't seen him lately, not since we saved him after he was kidnapped," Kurama informed him. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm being forced to play the damn messenger again, and it's really pissing me off.." Hiei muttered.

Kurama gave a soft laugh. "Have you checked his home?" he asked a received a nod. "Hm," Kurama sighed and shook his head. "It's hard to figure out where Yusuke would be, considering he's rather unpredictable…"

"That idiot… if I get sent to be a damn messenger again, I'll kill the detective. Just because I'm stuck to this damn city doesn't mean I want to be stuck playing the messenger of assignments," he huffed. "I'm off.." Hiei told Kurama, giving a half wave and slipping off before Kurama could even open his mouth to say good bye.

He sighed and shook his head, turning around and then closing his eyes for a moment. "Why do I have a feeling the peace around here is going to end soon?" Kurama asked himself. "Oh well, I hope Hiei finds Yusuke," Kurama sighed and continued on his way home.

When he finally reached the house he opened the door and stepped in, closing and locking it. Taking off his shoes and setting his bag by the door he walked to the kitchen and looked around in there a bit. "Mother, I'm home…" he told the female that was standing at the stove, stirring something.

"Welcome home, Shuiichi," his mother spoke softly; looking over her shoulder and giving him a gentle smile, causing him smile softly himself. "What are you making?" he asked, stepping into he kitchen and walking over to her and watching her.

"Just something easy for dinner, I'm a bit wore out from work today," she told him.

"You should let me continue to cook then, mother," he told her, sounding slightly concerned. "We don't need you in the hospital again for over-working yourself," he told her and watched her shake her head. "It's almost done, Shuiichi," she informed him and smiled when he nodded.

"Alright, if you say so," he gave in. "I'll be in my room if you need me for anything," he told her. "I have a few books I need to read," he kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen, making his way up the stairs and to his room. He slipped passed his door and closed it, pulling his clothes off and changing into something else.

Walking to his bed he pulled a book from the nightstand he had and plopped down into his bed and sat up comfortably while he opened the book to where he needed and started to read and finished his book, then blinked, glancing at the time. "Mother?" he whispered, placing his book back on the nightstand.

It was near midnight, and his mother never called him for dinner. He climbed out of his bed and opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs, then noticed his mother on the couch asleep, then slipped into the kitchen and glanced around, and walked over to the stove, turning it off. "Someone's here…" he whispered.

Kurama walked out of the kitchen and closed his eyes as he searched the house for any uneasy energy that was there. He then opened his eyes, frowning softly when he didn't feel the energy he was looking for, or any other energy for that fact. "Who was here?" he whispered to himself and walked out to his mother. He snatched a pillow and blanket and placed a pillow under her head, then a blanket over her body, kissing her cheek.

He placed his hand under his red hair, closing his eyes for a moment and then pulling his hand out from under his hair, a red rose now in his hand. He walked around the house and searched for it, then sighed, leaning his back against a wall, closing his eyes. "I don't understand… mother hasn't been out for very long, I would think.." he told himself. _So.. who entered my home? Why didn't I hear mother scream or anything?_ He asked himself.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll talk to Hiei about it," he told himself. "Hopefully he'll have an idea about what is going on…" Kurama sighed gently, closing his eyes and walked back up to his bedroom, closing the door, and reaching his hand out to turn off the lights, only to have his wrist snatched, and a hand come around and place a clothe by his mouth and nose, forcing him to breath in the fumes, and then finally pass out, laying limply in the attacker's arms.

A/N: Okay! -; that's the end of chapter one, kinda short and not very entertaining.. v.v But bare with me people.. been a while since I wrote or even worked on my stories.. .; Reviews are more than welcomed and are greatly appreciated, and flames.. I will just simply ignore them; so don't waste yer time with them. - Mwah! Thank you all for reading this story.. I will try my best to keep up with it. If I start laggin' behind too far, for your liking, then just e-mail me and shout at me, telling me I need to update.. '


	2. The Discovery

True Deep Desires

Chapter 2 The Discovery

By: RoseSoldier

**Disclaimer:**_ I **do** **not**__own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I wish I did. But, I **do** own any of my own characters that I do bring in, which I might… we'll see…_

**A/N: _Thank you so much to those who have reviewed chapter one of my story and loved it. That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for just one chapter, so thank you a lot and I'm very sorry I didn't write this chapter sooner!_**

****

"God damn it!" came Yusuke's voice as he shouted out when they got to Kurama's house, only to find the red-haired fox missing in action. "How could anyone have kidnapped Kurama?" Yusuke shouted out, standing by the window to the fox's room, which was how they had entered.

"They snuck up on him, it seems…" Hiei spoke as he walked over to the door to Kurama's room, feeling a faint aura there. "There are no signs of a struggle, if you looked around, detective.." Hiei mumbled and sighed, leaning his back against a wall.

"You had the note before I did! Why the hell didn't you read it and warn Kurama!" Yusuke shouted at the small, black-haired fire demon, who just gave him a cold, deadly glare with his blood red crimson eyes.

"The damned note was addressed to you, Urameshi!" Hiei growled. "It was none of my business to read the note! And I don't appreciate being prosecuted for being the one who didn't save Kurama!" he growled, his gaze narrowed extremely dangerously. "I gave it to you! Not my damn fault you chose to read it when you felt like it and not when I delivered it! If you had then I might've been able to find Kurama and warn him!" he shouted out, causing Yusuke to back up slightly.

"Take it easy, Hiei…" Yusuke blinked and sighed. "Sorry, my bad… didn't know you'd take it so personally.." he sighed, closing his eyes. "I have a question though.. if there was no struggle, then how did the kidnapper get it? Did Kurama know them or something…?" Yusuke asked, glancing at Hiei once more with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Iie… they got in through his window…" Hiei sighed, walking over and pushing it open slightly. "He leaves the window open when he knows I'll drop by, so I can get in without being seen… I prefer it that way," the demon explained. "I told him I had training I needed to get in and I had to go and check up on Yukina-chan, that I wouldn't make it by tonight with all that, but the idiot left his window opened anyways, it seems," Hiei finished, closing his crimson eyes, regretting it now.

"So… it's up to use to get him back?" Yusuke asked, watching Hiei closely, able to tell he's rather upset by the whole thing.

"I don't know," he responded. "What did the note say?"

"Umm," Yusuke blinked and shuffled through his pockets, trying to find where he had shoved the piece of paper with the warning on it that he had gotten last night from Hiei. "How'd you get this note anyways, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Some lesser demon found it and gave it to me, he didn't have any information and didn't know anything about it, so I figured it was passed on to him and through out demons in the line to get it to me so I could get it to you," Hiei explained. "I'm getting sick and tired of playing your damn messenger, detective," Hiei huffed, then opened his eyes when Yusuke handed him the note. He then opened it up and read the wrinkled up piece of paper. "Hai, it's up to you and me, if we bring the others Kurama'll be killed," Hiei sighed, closing his eyes once more.

"They're not joking around either," he spoke softly and calmly. "Demons don't joke when it comes to something like this, trust me, I've been there," Hiei informed, reopening the crimson gaze of his and locking it with Yusuke's chocolate gaze.

"I know, met it first hand, Hiei," Yusuke sighed. "You kidnapped Keiko to get to me and used her against me," he sighed. "Good thing Kurama was there, he saved me and Keiko."

"Kurama's saved a lot of people in his time," Hiei spoke up and slipped onto the windowsill. "Come on, we need to rest up for what's in store for tomorrow…" Hiei informed Yusuke and jumped onto the branch of the tree and then vanished from sight.

Yusuke watched Hiei for a moment before looking around Kurama's room once more and sighing softly. "You two have gotta be real close for Hiei to get that upset," Yusuke sighed gently. "But, what was the point in you getting kidnapped, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, but closed his eyes and shook his head, turned and jumping onto the branch from the windowsill and then down to the ground.

"It's going to be a long night," Yusuke told himself as he walked down the sidewalk, heading back towards his house. "If only we were allowed to bring the others, it might go faster and quicker," Yusuke whispered, pulling the note out again that Hiei shoved back at him. "But if we do, Kurama'll be killed," he sighed. "Just no easy way out, is there?"

Yusuke walked into a small store and picked up a few things to eat and drink, not exactly ready to go home yet. He paid for them and walked out the door and to the park, sitting down under the tree. His brown eyes scanned the area; it was nothing but green grass and a bunch of tree here and there, along with a small path to walk down. Nobody really went there anymore, they all went to a different park because they found this one boring, and that's what Yusuke liked about it, no one was around.

The detective closed his eyes and rested up against the trunk of the tree, sighing a bit and eating some of the food he bought and drinking a bit of his soda. "This... isn't going to be easy, we don't even know who's behind this, and we can't bring Spirit World into it or Kurama'll be killed for sure," Yusuke opened his eyes and looked at the sky. "It's like we're walking right in an obvious trap… blinded," Yusuke muttered.

Hiei grasped the hilt of his katana, having thrown his over jacket off to the side, thus leaving his chest to show, and pulled it from the sheath hidden behind his back and started to work on his training, needing something to do to get the whole thing off his mind, or try to at least.

He cut the air many times with the sharp blade of his katana, making small whipping noise and vanishing and then soon reappearing, kicking his speed up certain notches at a time. He finally stopped for a moment to take a small breather, remembering Kurama always scolding him if he trained too much without resting once in a while.

"Dammnit fox," Hiei growled, starting to swipe the air again. "Always have to go and get yourself into trouble," he huffed, cutting the air more and more as each word had slipped out of his mouth. "I told you!" he nearly shouted, stopping and resting his sword on the ground, and kneeled down, but having only one knee on the ground. "I told you I wasn't going to be stopping by, so why did you leave your window opened?" he asked. "If you hadn't left it open they would've had a harder time getting to you!" he shouted out, pushing himself back up.

"Whoever is behind this _will_ regret it," Hiei growled as he started to cut the air once more, his crimson eyes having a dark and deadly look to them, almost cold and emotionless as well. He was pissed, one of the few people he cared for was stolen right from him, and basically right under his nose without him knowing or seeing it.

He felt horrible, unworthy of Kurama's trust and friendship now. He had let him get kidnapped and God knows what else might happen to the fox. "If this person is good enough to get into Kurama's house without him knowing, and actually sneak up on him without him knowing as well, he's got a decent amount of power, or he's a hell of a lot slyer than Kurama can be," Hiei told himself, pausing and standing up fully.

"We'll have to take this very seriously, who knows what might actually happen to the fox, and how sadistic this bastard may actually be," he told himself still, a few strands of his loose black hair sliding in front of the white clothe over his forehead and into his crimson eyes. "I'll get Kurama back… at any cost and make who ever did this pay severely," Hiei growled, slamming his sword blade into the trunk of a tree near him, leaves all over the ground, cut into halves and fourths on the ground.

He pulled his sword out of the tree trunk and sheathed it, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'll get him back, no matter what…" he growled and glared up at the sky, vanishing and then reappearing, a black bird caught in his hand by the feet. "Got that? Make sure to tell your master that I'll kill them for what they've done," he growled. "That there will be _no_ mercy given to them," he told the bird and released it, watching it fly back into the sky and vanish.

"I don't enjoy being spied on," he muttered and walked over to his jacket, picking it up and putting it back over, closing his eyes for a moment. "No matter what, Kurama…" he whispered.

**A/N: **Omg! X3 I got the second chapter up! Yay for me! And it didn't feel like it was moving too fast for me either. -; Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll do my best to get Chapter 3 written and up, okay? Arigatou minna-san for reviewing my first chapter! To my knowledge I got about 12 or 13 reviews on it alone! I'm looking forward to seeing how much you people enjoyed this one.


End file.
